For known cooking apparatus of this type, it has already been proposed to use a removable condensation device, of the heat exchange type, and adapted to eliminate the vapors containing bad smelling substances emitted in the course of cooking, against one of the external surfaces of the housing, and particularly the rear external surface of the housing, by suitable securement means. However, this mounting of the condensation device is difficult to carry out and the securement members used are relatively complicated so as to ensure the permanent holding of the condensation device. Moreover, the fact of adding externally and intimately the condensation device to the housing of the cooking apparatus contributes to rendering particularly cumbersome the apparatus thus provided with its condensation device, and considerably impairs the usual appearance of the cooking apparatus in question, for example a deep fat fryer.
The invention has in particular the object of overcoming these drawbacks.